Sand and Silence
by Schizophrenic Thaumaturge
Summary: Gaara and Hinata have a small tryst in a medical ward. Might make a two/three-shot.


"Please, just... I... Need help..."  
>When Gaara heard this small voice break the silence of the outskirts of Sunagakure, his head tilted in it's direction. He saw the small girl; Beaten, bruised, and bloody, asking for help from... Him. The psychotic boy. The "monster", undeserving of so much as a passing glance.<p>

He was supposed to be feared, yet here she stood. No, more like slumped.

And asked for his help.

Silence returned as he stood, half in shock, then went to the small girl and scooped her up, carrying her off. He would find out her business in Suna later. For now, medical treatment.

-in the medical ward-

Gaara stood over Hinata, watching like a predator does its prey, waiting for her to wake.

When she finally did, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Th...thank you... Gaara-san..."

"-Kun."

"..." Her confusion was obvious in her silence. Why the familiarity?

"I believe we are... Acquainted enough to use a closer honorific, Hinata-kun." His lips turned upward in a slight smile.

She sat up, eyeing him almost warily. She did not understand why his eyes suddenly went wide, a hint of a hungry gleam in their depths.

"Hinata-kun, your...top..."

Her own eyes widened, a deep crimson blush staining her face. Her arms flew up to cover her partially exposed chest, a gasp sounding.

"I-I am s-sorry!"

Gaara couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. She was just so... innocent.

Leaning over the bed, he murmured. "You haven't been with a boy before? Like this, I mean?" It would certainly explain her shyness, the timidity that coursed through her.

Hinata's eyes widened further, eyebrows furrowing in an embarrassed anger. He may as well have asked her if she was a virgin! She raised her hand to smack him, but he caught it.

His smirk turned dark. He couldn't deny there was something inside him that craved her, that wished to corrupt her innocence, and maybe show her what pleasures the body could bring. Sure, he was as inexperiencd with girls as she presumably was with boys, but he was certain that pure carnal want could make up for that.

It all went by so fast, Hinata wasn't sure how to react. One moment she was ashamedly covering herself, the next Gaara was atop her, his tongue forcing itself between her lips, claiming her mouth as his. She was injured, she suddenly remembered. But she didn't much care after a few moments of the half-accepted kiss.

His hands had taken to roaming her body, and she arced into his touch. She was hot, feverishly so, her body felt like it was on fire.

The kiss was broken and she found herself held by her throat against the wall just as quickly as it happened.

Her vision was clouded, and getting darker with each passing second.

"Gaa...ra...-ku.."

He watched with a slightly amused expression as the sand he controlled wrapped around her throat, around her face. Her breath came in short gasps, but she no longer made to cover the less than decent parts of her body.

Gaara shuddered at the sight before him; This fishnet and panty-clad, writhing, gasping young girl.  
>And she was getting turned on from the less than gracious treatment.<p>

He could see her arousal dripping down her thighs, leaving twin stickywet trails in it's wake.

A groan escaped him as he knelt before her, running his tongue from her knee, all the way up to the source of the fluids running down her.

He pressed his lips to the large wet spot on her panties, shivering as a delighted gasp sounded from her.

And the sand's hold on her throat tightened.

"Gaa-nngh!"

He ripped the small scrap of fabric away, hungrily kissing and licking at her.

Her legs wound around his neck, pulling him closer, urging him on, and he gladly obliged.

A finger made it's way inside her, quickly pumping in and out, twisting and hooking and pressing at spots that would have made her scream had she not been gagged.

Despite the hazy blackness,her vision whited out, and she came.

And finally, she could breathe again.

Panting hard, face flushed, she looked to him.

"... ... ... Gaara-kun..."

He pulled her down into a clumsy kiss, one full of impatience and want.

She could taste herself on his tongue; Sweet and salt and shyness and innocent lust.

He tore the fishnet from her body eagerly, then made to shed his own clothes, piling them messily by the semi-forgotten sand gourd.

Lifting her, he pushed her back against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Gaara pushed inside, groaning as he was engulfed by her tight heat.

After a short moment of just relishing the feel of her, he began thrusting.

Fast, hard, in and out.

Hinata's cries of paned pleasure in his ear smoothed over, and she soon mewled and moaned for him. And faster he went. Harder.

Gaara pounded into the girl mercilessly as she tugged at his hair, back arced off the wall.

"Nnh...! A-aah...! G-Gaara! I-it- s-so good!"  
>The lack of honorifics hit him hard, sent him reeling in a whirlwind of ecstasy, and his hips jerked against hers as he emptied himself inside her.<p>

Hinata shuddered violently as she was dropped again, her breath reduced to small gasps and pants. Why did that just happen? Why did she allow it?

"Hinata...-kun... please forgive my rash behavior. I.. Do not know what came over me."

"... It is alright, Gaara-kun... Please, don't worry yourself over it..." Who was she to scold him for his lust? She enjoyed it just as much as he.

Gaara turned from her, grasping for his clothes and pulling them back on, save for a large shawl he usually wrapped around his middle. Handing it to her, he murmured, "If you do not mind it, I would appreciate knowing why you are here in Suna..."

**AN: )**

**Holy crap, I posted a lemonfic. Sue me. Reviews and concrit strongly welcomed and appreciated.**

**Much love and many thanks.**


End file.
